1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resistance assembly for a mobile device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
Among various cases of using resistance in a circuit, the circuit is sometimes designed to have its operation assisted by adjusting a current of a power. In this kind of circuit design, if the resistance is damaged and faulted (i.e., shorted) by an external shock (e.g., surge, static electricity, etc.), all of the current of the power may be flowed into the integrated circuit, possibly causing a secondary damage to the circuit.
Contemplated to prevent this kind of phenomenon is designing the circuit with a plurality of resistance or designing the circuit with an array type of resistance. However, this kind of circuit design will inevitably increase the use of space by a substrate.
Particularly, as mobile devices are increasingly smaller and more precise, increasing the substrate space for the stability of circuit as described above would not be very preferable, and thus studies are demanded for a resistance assembly that can adjust the current flowed in the circuit more effectively.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0070682 (laid open on Jun. 28, 2013).